The Book: Reprise
by zxully
Summary: post-NT:BoS The question isn't "Do you like ducks?" anymore. It's "Do you like Riley?". Ben and Agent Sadusky share a small conversation. Another book-fic. Possible BenRiley and RileySadusky slash if you squint. Drabblish one-shot.


---

This is another National Treasure fic of mine. I know, that I've already written about Riley's book, but who cares, it's actually my favourite inspiration in the whole NT fandom. This drabble can be linked with my other one, "The Book" in some way, but despite the title it wasn't planned to be a sequel or anything. It's just the same subject, that's all.

Anyways. Warnings: None, actually. If you want to, you can see slash in it. I was actually thinking about slash, especially Sadusky/Riley. Although I still like Riley/Ben and Riley/Ian more, I enjoy a thought of Riley/Sadusky. Hope you also will.

I don't own. Feedback is welcome.

---

_The Book: Reprise_

---

Agent Sadusky quickly looked through his menu and put it down, looking at his companion and said, "I've already decided. And you?"

Ben Gates sighed and put the menu down also. "I think so."

"You seem uncomfortable," Sadusky pointed out, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

Ben visibly fidgeted in his seat. "It's just... Tell me-"

He was cut off by the waitress, who came to take their order. Sadusky although didn't seem like losing the subject. "Yes, tell you what?", as the waitress left he insisted when Ben didn't say anything.

Gates cleared his throat. "You told me that... You bought Riley's book because of conspiracy theory. And that you need to track all of its signs, right?". He looked at the FBI agent expectantly. Sadusky raised his eyebrows.

"Yes? And your point is..?"

Ben chuckled softly, "You sometimes speak the way Riley does, you know that?"

"I do," Sadusky answered sincerely and extremely seriously. Ben blinked twice, licked his lips and sighed again. "What is it, Ben?", Sadusky insisted.

"Did you have another reason? I mean, for reading Riley's book? Besides the conspiracy theory?", Ben blurted out nervously.

Sadusky smiled sheepishly. "What do you mean, another reason? Like what?"

"I-I don't know... I didn't mean..! I-!... Sorry," Ben rubbed at his temple, irritated.

"What are you, jealous?", the agent eyed him curiously. "Jealous of me liking Riley?"

"You like Riley?", Ben asked before he could stop himself, causing Sadusky to laugh.

"Of course I like him, it's almost impossible not to like him, Ben," Sadusky said as if it were obvious.

"It is?", Ben asked, then quickly added, "I mean, yes, it is! But... I don't know..."

Sadusky didn't say anything, just looked at him intensely. Ben felt as if he were reading from his face, his intense gaze almost overwhelming. He averted his eyes, somehow ashamed when Sadusky's face changed from curiosity to disappointment.

"How long has it been since the quest for City of Gold?", he stated as if matter-of-factly.

"Almost three months," Ben shrugged, "Why?"

"And how many books did you read during that time?"

Ben fell silent, unable to say anything. He felt stupid again. He knew what Sadusky was referring to - this stupid Riley's book. No, Ben slapped himself mentally, it's not stupid. He's stupid, cause he can't read it. Riley wasn't stupid and neither was his book.

"I don't think you appreciate Riley the way he deserves to be appreciated, Ben," scolded him Sadusky in a fatherly tone.

Ben said nothing. Sadusky sighed.

"Did you at least open the book?"

Ben shook his head, still not looking at the agent.

"Didn't you read the dedication?"

"The dedication? To whom is it dedicated?", Ben asked sounding jealous one more time.

"You, Ben. It's dedicated to you," he sighed. "Do you know anything about Riley's family or relatives?"

Ben was still shocked after the information. "To me? Why?"

"Do you know anything about Riley's family or relatives?", Sadusky asked again like he didn't hear what Ben said.

"No, you're the FBI, you tell me," Ben snorted.

"I know no more than you do, then."

The awkward silence fell upon the table.

"What's with our meals, anyway?", the FBI agent asked, impatience thick in his voice. That exact second the waitress brought their meals.

Ben didn't touch his food for a couple of minutes, though, observing the agent and deeply in thought.

"I-," he finally started, "Can you tell Riley that I'll read it?"

"I'm sure he'll be more pleased if you tell him about it personally after you read it, Ben."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll do it."

He smiled a little and grabbed a fork. "Bon apetit."

"Bon apetit."

--- The End.


End file.
